gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Madd Dogg (mission)
|location = Royal Casino, The Strip |target = Save Madd Dogg |fail = Wasted Busted Madd Dogg dies |reward = Respect |unlocks = Saint Mark's Bistro |unlockedby = The Meat Business |todo = Find a way to save Madd Dogg before he jumps! Use the pickup truck around the corner to rescue Madd Dogg! Catch Madd Dogg when he jumps. Drive Madd Dogg to hospital CAREFULLY. Each bump reduces his chance of survival. }} Madd Dogg is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by rapper Madd Dogg from the Royal Casino, a casino located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Carl walks over to the south side of the casino, encountering two men encouraging someone on the casino roof to jump. One of them tells Carl that the person on the roof is Madd Dogg, a formerly successful rapper. Carl tells Madd Dogg not to jump, but Madd Dogg says his life doesn't mean anything anymore. He has lost everything, from his money to his fame, after his rhyme book was stolen and his manager was killed. Carl once again tries to make him reconsider jumping, but Madd Dogg ignores him. Two croupiers attempt to prevent Madd Dogg from jumping, but he tells them to stay away. Carl, in an attempt to save Madd Dogg from suicide, steals a nearby Walton and parks near the casino. Madd Dogg jumps from the roof in a drunken state, landing on a pile of boxes. Carl then takes Madd Dogg to a rehabilitation center. On the way, Madd Dogg tells Carl that he is going to get a new manager once he is clean, and might consider Carl. Carl agrees. Carl arrives at the rehabilitation center, where two paramedics check Madd Dogg in. Carl drives off and the mission ends. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Use the pickup truck around the corner to rescue Madd Dogg *Catch Madd Dogg when he jumps *Drive Madd Dogg to the hospital CAREFULLY. Each bump reduces his chance of survival Reward *The reward for this mission is an increase in respect. The mission Saint Mark's Bistro is unlocked, but only if the missions Freefall, Green Goo and High Noon are done. Glitch *If the player uses the "pedestrians attack each other" cheat before this mission, Madd Dogg will immediately jump after the opening cutscene, making this mission impossible to complete. If it happens, the only way to fix it is by using a save game editor such as hmvartak's online glitch repair tool to remove the hate relationship to the player from the male ped type acquaintance (Note: Madd Dogg spawns with the male ped type), or to start a new game (Note: Do not use cheats that affect the gameplay up to this mission). This is one of a few missions to not work correctly if too many cheats are used, the others being Burning Desire, Tanker Commander, 555 We Tip and, in some cases, Photo Opportunity. Although, players have reported that they suffered this glitch without using any cheats. Gallery MaddDoggmission-GTASA2.jpg|Madd Dogg shortly before jumping off the ledge. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_85_-_Madd_Dogg_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_85_-_Madd_Dogg_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_85_-_Madd_Dogg_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *The Walton used has a unique white paintjob and is bulletproof, and can be kept after the mission. Navigation }}pl:Madd Dogg (misja 2) Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions